Vampire&Dragon 1
by Dragonwarriorgirl
Summary: Sandy Dragon and Sugar Vampire best characters check out!


Vampire & Dragon -Chapter 1

Miles year old is time Dragon and Vampire never is together fights. One day Elder Vampire name Dom said no peace fight together want free no hate please work together great Lord of the Darkness.

Lord of the Darkness control Dragon and Vampire kill and fight. Lord of the Darkness like 7 them, but Elder make gem two reds sent the Earth find young two girl peaces heart, but sent it Lord of the darkness catch time kill Elder. No worry find right girls destroy them world. MUHAHA!

The past 1996 the two girl name Chloe and Alex one the Vampire and Dragon problem Lord of the Darkness human not see monster, just walk human, but monster destroy them, just better no destiny Vampire and Dragon not long together. The big battle is destroy everyone.

But One Lord of the Darkness stands up so weary. Vampire and Dragon kill him, but no strong to fight. So leave, just very angry them. The two girls said hope future two girl stronger defeated one Lord of the Darkness. Last words, two them dies slow.

Continue new girls beginning...

The story is destiny chose well go, but new understanding them your heart pure.  
Sugar wake up the morning breakfast eat well, but want be don't know. Sugar age 16 is nice and love talk people, but need friend true me long need here. Other girl Sandy feel good life, but nice way, just hard heart get mad quick, but friends not have yet. Sugar really go school, but not sure it. Sandy said school for lose, but yeah do it. Sandy age 16, just meeting first day go school see what happen it. Sugar is walking find in flood red gem, just tough it blood have two different blood is Vampire change looks it not understanding it. Sugar never knows have her, but run to doctor much think. Sandy said what red gem here is, but find it mine. Sandy feels blood two different change like dragon said feel big, but I am big... AHH! Run doctor too.

Doctor Check two girls blood problem

Sugar said Doctor how doing? Doctor asking her you fine Sugar shocked go school. Go school not time people give problem. Sandy said hey not right said that her, but not check me if said fine too. Err. Come on girl out here go school, just I am Sandy, your? I name Sugar. Ha! Awesome name Sugar want be my friend? Sure! Not alone no more.

Lord of the Darkness wake up

I am Metalfor dangerous monster. I sleepy 14 years, just wake up new girls have darn gem, just need destroy. Still monster do for me, just sicklips work on plan trap two girls. Yes master wish your done.  
He mind said girl s life is over. MUHAHA!

Sugar and Sandy get time school

Sugar have run class is tomorrow, just slipped flood is Sandy hand her not flood said Sugar easy what you going too fast? Sugar said go math class number 6. That it is girl. Sandy go class too.

Done class go other class P.E.

Sugar said Sandy you doing next class? Sandy said P.E. that breaks bit minute... Go with you, just sure good idea Sugar. Let's goes! What name teacher? Pauline. Oh me too. Pauline said you girls last, but new here give chance. Not last again, just Yes Pauline! Sandy said wow lady mean way. Sugar said shut up Sandy. Oh sorry... Get paper sign up P.E. want need is class. See have money pay it class.

15 Minute breaks...

Sandy said get break 15 minute... What about you? Sugar asking love pizza, just don't know want be. No worry don't know want be, just want friend here for me. Sugar asks me too feel best one you! Sandy very shy is red face. Sugar said you ok? Yes sure ok, just get right way. Hey let's goes! Go math class. Sugar me is Cookie class. Oh good luck!

Sandy problem other girl pick fight

Sandy sit down ready teacher said mind hope meet Sugar feel good friend. Ashley said hey puck off my table. Sandy said never knew darn table your name on. Hit Sandy in face, just very angry, just kick ass girl! Teacher Mimi said Sandy out school forever, but feet are school no more. Sandy said hey not fail she hit me first. Don't care about it, just think do is right. You wrong out here. No Sugar loses for good.

Sugar out class not sees Sandy

Sugar said a person walk, what is happen Sandy? Person said kick out school forever! NOO! Sandy! Sugar out school just finds Sandy...

Sicklips attack Sugar scared her...

Sugar run and yell name Sandy please not leave me! Lady come her said what wrong miss? Why you re? No worry mine Vampire. AHH! Sandy said Sugar come for you! Sugar hit head pull her hid point, but Sandy come long see Sugar hit head said hey not hurt my friend, just lose again. Sicklips said well, we ll come up... No worry your next. Sugar starts wake up said Sandy no please get hurt. Sandy said no worry Sugar get out here, but how do that. My heart is jumping to be fast. Sandy said mind is my heart big on, just yelling in light out her starts claw in hand body big like a dragon. Sugar hit sicklips on face. OW! Sicklips said your go pay of that! Sugar start blood grows her, just claw like a Vampire. Yell out her. AHH! Sandy stop new transformer Dragon black color and eye color brown, windy strong, just young dragon, but dangerous attack. Sugar stop transformer Vampire claw dangerous and tooth big cat just better, just attack time viper hot shoot...

Sicklips Surprise transformer power friendship

Metalfor said you fail me want destroy them, but make transformer Vampire and Dragon you pay of the prize.  
Sicklips said sorry master find way destroy them. You fail that final said. Sicklips starts attack them. AHH! Sandy said Sugar need help kill sicklips. Sugar said beat her together. Sugar is attack viper shocked windy! Sandy is attack Flame Doom! What is! AHH! NOO! Yes is defeated booyah! Never feel is, just transformer back. So awesome! Huh? Hello young girl understand more Vampire and Dragon history. Oh sure you re name? I'm an Elder Earl come me, just watch you.

Roman underground temple Vampire and Dragon

Sugar said underground Roman temple? Earl says human need not know about us, just fight history happen. Earl said past 1996 girls have is transformer Vampire and Dragon fight destroys world, but heart said defeated Lord of the Darkness 7 people, but one weary is destroy men, but no strong to fight. Leave far away, but 14 years past mad you transformers Vampire and Dragon. Metalfor new enemy testing room how u live is blood and fight, just is destiny. No worry is hungry foods. Sandy said better starts thing you Sugar? Sugar asking Yes Sandy is great. But is parents thing? No worry about them. Family is together. Aww awesome! Earl said no fight your friends is fight not help your problem. Very true is thank you. Now ready happen next...

MatelFor new plan

MatelFor little surprise two girls strong power, but people live here. BeeLizzy now out! Beeizzy said yes sir! Go attack people see again the hero Vampire and Dragon. People freak out see them person. MUHAHAA!

Sugar drink Coke cool off

Sugar said want drink... Earl said want blood? What! Want Coke better. Sandy looks him said go crazy we do you. Easy Sandy a joke! Sugar said Sandy is ok? On protection is Sandy. Sandy so red said nothing, just walk quick she can. Sugar said Sandy come back, just she freeze up. Earl said oh, no Sugar, just get Sandy back.

Sandy is starts walking around city

Sandy said oh Sugar feel her pain, but feel some bad come now... BeeLizzy said people your mine! People said why you ghost... Ha-ha! BeeLizzy attack honey fire! AHH! Hey leave them alone! People said who you? I am...BeeLizzy says why tell them. Ha-ha! Fear them. Earl said watch your mouth! Now Sandy transformers! Don't care people say you? Sugar needs you so much. Sandy final transformer light shine, but blood two bodies big like Dragon! Now Sugar needs you! Sugar wake up freeze up. Transformer Vampire ready fight enemy. Sugar said show time!

People fear Sandy transformer monster

Sandy said BeeLizzy going down! BeeLizzy said honey fire! Sugar stops her attack, just blade in heart. AHH! Sandy flame ball! NOOO! People said freak, just kill them. Sandy start run transformer back. Sugar back home quick, but forgot Sandy out there.

MatelFor trap Sandy maker control Lord dark mark

Sandy said Sugar gets her. MatelFor said not fast Sandy is not come back! Your mine controls Lord Dark. NOOO! Sugar bad feel now lost her. Sandy! Earl says oh, no get her back! MUHAHA!

Now is happening Sandy fall Lord Dark control for evil or Sugar lost her for good.

Chapter 2...

MatelFor close control Sandy mind

MatelFor said give up mind is no escape! No! Sugar need you, just hear me trap MatelFor ship! AHHH! Help me!

Earl feel the pain ship MatelFor

Earl said Sugar need save Sandy evil MatelFor in destroy it ship well. Sugar said lets go!

Sugar saves Sandy, danger quest

Sugar looks no guard here, too weird here. Sandy said mind Sugar here is some guard tricks them. Sugar transformer Vampire thanks Sandy get out so close. Some guard walk slow looks around, Sugar attack bites, just blood out them, quit death. Sugar says so easy guard. Hehee... Sugar slow walking next guard attack bites him down, just good blood, however so close MatelFor place be here. No worry closes you now. Sandy yelling stops MatelFor! Not win is battle, just pay now. Sandy out the pain and soul out, but transformer Dragon kills them. MatelFor said you think defeated me! Ha! Sandy said Sugar need fight him. Sugar says I here fight MatelFor! What! Vampire is. You cell your mind, just why trick dragon. Ha! Sugar double attack blade crash! Dragon attack twice bomb flame! AHHH! What! OW! MatelFor chicken out for now. We destroy he ship on sky. Dragon fire attack! Vampire crash place up! Slow bomb up place, just starts said numbers... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, Hurry Sugar get out here... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bomb up ship down, but Elder said no lose them. No did not here talk you! What! You defeated MatelFor? No... No worry get him so.. Sandy so weary her legs. Sugar said Sandy you ok? Yes Sugar love ya with forever and end times. Oh Sandy so sweet person. Ha! MatelFor find plan, just next time not easy stop me. MUHAHAA!

Sandy rest body is so out...

Sugar says poor Sandy so weary attacking the enemy. Earl said no worry save here, just be strong for her. Oh, ok.

MatelFor new plan...

MatelFor said now rises the great monster destroys world fear me my hand. MUHAHAA! Great monster rise born destroy!

Earl bad feel wake up Destroy great monster..

Sugar says what wrong you Earl? Sandy wake up said bad feel is MatelFor new enemy rise up. You feel pain, just monster destroy world part and just work together peace is world. Sugar we doing protection is time world. Sandy said Vampire! Let's go!

MatelFor Great a Monster!

Sewlips said Master MatelFor plant root the tree is key have in code world die. MatelFor said very well I like it, but care yourself watch Vampire and Dragon come stops you! No worry soldiers stop them. Ha-ha!

Tree Death World Code...

Chapter 3

Sandy says whatever are plant to destroy the world is... Think..? Sugar looks through together find way understand people not weird are destiny change way care about them. Sandy sew little kid is poor street is said why here little kid? Little kid said I family leave me street die here. What! Why do to you for? Cell dumb little girl, just don't like me, sad no one a friend. Sugar said we friends you, just never leave you alone, just people said we weird is power stone red is Vampire and Dragon transformers it. Why tell me is? People said... Don't cares them said is care me understand destiny had love be friends. Why your name? Kara Rice. Me Sandy Dragon flame inside me. Sugar Vampire blood suck but sweet person I am. Whatever you are need together fight great battle. Happen never weird is special people more better world self way. Ha-ha! Thanks Kara understands us. No problem gets your back. LOL! Well, well... I see here the Vampire and Dragon now learn your lesson! Sugar said so sewlips you? Later two hero tree root destroy world. No way is end. Kara why do you monsters? You shut up kid. Sandy very angry transformer Dragon AHH! You think about girl Dragon stuff is over. Fewer buttons is human self. MUHAHAA! Now weary hero! Sandy not transformer block her not do it. AHH! SUGAR HELPS ME! Sugar protection girl just fear lost partner and friend. Leave her alone!Sewlips said what wrong dragon not strong thinks you're! MUHAHAA! FOOL STOPS US AND SAVE WORLD. MUHAHAA! God help us... Earl jump in attack sewlips AHH! Sandy is final transformer Dragon. AHH! Now weary is monster world. MUHAHAA! YOU RUN CHICKEN! Sugar said not leave little Kara. It ok the help Sandy the battle. I care her, just final words. Sugar transformer Vampire help Sandy not battle alone.

Sewlips Defeated...

Sewlips is defeated said wow strong together see long destroy your hand. MUHAHAA. Slow dies. Hurry need the root stop code world is. Let's go! What that? MUHAHAA! Not pass dumb bunny. LOL Sandy said out is way?  
Kill the diner! LOL! Sandy dragon ball tank fire! Sugar viper lion blast! Guard Sewlips burn top is defeated time too.

Tree Roots is close code

Sugar said don't know stop roots, just is fire burn up! What! Sugar asking again you power stop believe yourself. Ahh Oh okay fine, but next this idea. Sugar so sad said I love you Sandy close friend forever stand. Sure Sugar closes my friend. Sandy fly down is flame roots left and right Wahoo power the roots history! MatelFor attacks Sugar back her, just dodge come her flood. Sandy attack is MatelFor, but wall never see is happen inside heart flood sleep.

MatelFor VS Sugar the Vampire

MatelFor said Sugar see strong out your friend. Sugar comes on not strong yourself. AGHHH! Sugar attack skull viper! MatelFor said claw darkness box! Sugar hit left back start blood, but never stop is AAGGHH! Light is out her! Earl said no Sugar! Sandy wake up hears Sugar light is out her, just said what doing Sugar? Do for Sandy no problem evil Lord of the Darkness! Leave never me please... Earl said knew doing is Sandy mad person beginning. Sugar! Defeated MatelFor, but die Sugar eyes open, just very sad. Sandy said Sugar why doing is... NO!

Chapter 4

Final Defeated MatelFor and Sugar death stop madness and hero!

Sandy very quit world time her, just said words me. You die two eyes; just wish change better, but alone now. Leave to soon Sugar. Earl said Sandy happy evil stop for you! Start new live easy done quest. Sandy said no is beginning. Kara said oh Sugar wish you come back. Earl said know the true Sugar will come back, because not time die, but very strong and Sandy mouth open impression sees the future. LOL! Sandy leave no one never see the time come back.

Sugar message I come back is too strong for find partner never alone her heart, not understand is happen. Take Care!

Credits

Maker Story: Sandra Farias

Good Characters: Dom Elder Vampire Chloe Vampire Alex Dragon Sugar Vampire Sandy Dragon Pauline Teacher Earl Elder Little Kara Ashley Mimi Teacher

Evil Characters:  
Lord of the Darkness MatelFor Sicklips BeeLizzy SewLips Guard Sewlips

Hope like my story is best one!

See Ya!  



End file.
